


Trainer-Client Relations

by Odalis88



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odalis88/pseuds/Odalis88
Summary: Mickey is so over being a trainer at the gym, until he sees his new client.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	Trainer-Client Relations

Fuck I wanted to go home, but Terry would skin me alive if I left the gym before my shift was over – then drag my ass back here to finish it. I was so over these yuppie hipsters who spent more time posing in front of the mirrors for Instagram photos than they did pumping iron. I’d like to find the asshole who invented gentrification, take them to the alley we shared with the smoothie place next door, and shoot him in the fucking head. 

“Mickey!” Joey poked his head out from behind the wall separating the front desk from the main floor. “Your 8 o’clock is here and will be ready for you as soon as we finish up with the new membership paperwork.”

God, I hated breaking in the newbies and Joey fucking knew it. I wasn’t a people person on my best day, and today wasn’t even an ‘okay’ day. I flipped him the bird and snagged Mandy’s arm as she walked past me, a laundry basket of freshly laundered towels on her hip. 

“Take this training session for me.”

She tugged her arm free from my grip and laughed, shaking her head. “No way.”

“Bitch, do it or I’ll –”

“Is that any way to get a favor from your favorite sister?”

Jaw working angrily, I reigned in my frustration. Poorly.

“Mandy,” I gritted out. “Sweet, sweet sister, do this for me and –”

“Shut up, I’ll take him.” 

I followed her gaze past my shoulder and saw my client. Tall and lean, with nice broad shoulders and a shock of bright red hair. Mandy shoved the laundry basket into my arms and was already moving towards him.

“Wait,” I said warningly, snagging a fistful of her shirt to keep her next to me. The man’s eyes locked on mine and stayed there. His stare deepened, like he could feel the arousal his presence caused me. I thrust the laundry basket back at Mandy. The man’s eyes drifted approvingly down my body, and I was incredibly grateful for my loose sweatpants hiding my half-hard cock.

“Fuck. Why do all the hot ones have to be gay?” Mandy gave me a disgusted look before walking away. 

“Mickey?”

I nodded once. “Carrot Top?”

He smiled – fucking nice smile – and moved forward, offering me his hand. “Ian.” He stood just a little closer to me than a regular Joe Shmoe greeting a stranger for the first time. Ian was about 3 inches taller than me, which I liked. 

“Locker room’s there. Dump your shit and meet me back here.”

Ian glanced in the direction I was pointing and back at me, then raised a suggestive eyebrow. “I think you should show me. It’s a long way, what if I get lost?”

It was my turn to smile. Subtle, he was not. “Be a good boy during our session and I’ll show you the showers after.”

***

I started Ian on the treadmill to warm up a little while we talked. “What are your goals? What do you want to get out of your time here?”

“Overall fitness, I guess. I’m hoping to join the police force within the next year and I want to be in good shape.”

I tried and fail to hide a grin. “You ever try boxing or MMA?”

“I’ve done a little boxing in the past, but I’d love to get back into it. I don’t know much about mixed martial arts. I didn’t see it on the gym’s website.”

“We offer group or one-on-one classes for boxing and kickboxing here at the gym. MMA is a more… private class I only offer to special clients. It’s a full-contact sport. Very rough, lots of grappling. At least, the way I teach it.”

Ian had been staring at me and tripped over his feet a little when I said that, making me smirk. “Okay, warm up’s over. Don’t want you falling and breaking that pretty face, do we?”

***

After a _long_ boxing lesson, filled with flirting, lots of sexual innuendos, and a few playful “love taps” with the gloves, we were finally alone. Either he was confident we had the locker room to ourselves or didn’t care, because as soon we turned the corner, he was on me. 

God, I fucking loved when a man got rough. It meant he could take it as well. I spun us around and slammed him against the wall, rubbing his long, hard cock through his shorts as his tongue fucked my mouth and his hands manhandled my ass. 

I moved my hands up under his shirt, pressing my thigh between his legs instead. Ian moaned loudly when I pinched his nipples and the sound sent a bolt of lightning through me. 

“You want in this ass?”

Breathing labored, he looked at me like could fucking eat me. “Off,” he demanded, tugging the hem of my shirt up over my head. 

My hand was down his shorts, gripping firmly. “You better have a fucking condom in your locker.”

“Fuck. Yeah.” He shoved me back and moved to a nearby locker. I was so turned on I was past the point of caring if anyone walked in and saw us – it was past 9pm and the main floor was pretty much dead anyway, so I liked my chances. I dropped to my knees and positioned myself in front of him, tugging his shorts and underwear down until his dick almost slapped me in the face. The rich, musky smell of him was overwhelming and I could not get enough.

“Mickey,” he gasped. I went down on him and heard what sounded like his head crashing against the locker. “Fuck, I can’t… I can’t – you gotta stop. The lock… my brain isn’t…”

I liked sucking him until he was unable to say complete sentences, but I also didn’t want him to blow his load down my throat. Maybe next time. I stood and shucked the rest of my clothes, abandoning them right there on the floor of the locker room. 

“Hurry up, bitch.” I made my way to the showers and by the time I had the water turned on and warmed up, Ian was at my back.

“Want you so bad, so fucking sexy” he murmured, the low, almost tender note in his voice caused a funny dipping sensation in my lower belly. Each of the stalls had shampoo and body wash dispensers and he wasted no time in getting a palm full of one of them so he could massage my crease. 

“Give me two right away,” I ordered. I grunted and squeezed the base of my cock when he speared me. He prepped me hastily, but it was enough. Then the thick, blunt head of his cock pressed against me. Before I could make any more demands, he slid balls-deep in one powerful thrust and all the breath left my chest. Fucking perfect.

He fucked me wildly with short, quick jabs to my prostate. God, the water sluicing over us, his body covering mine, his hands pinning my wrists to the tile above my head, I loved it all. A few more minutes of this and I could probably come hands-free. 

Then Ian froze.

“The fuck you –”

His hand covered my mouth and I heard it too. Men talking, lockers slamming. He started to move again, painfully slow this time. It took ounce of self-control I had not to moan out loud. Keeping one hand on my mouth, he trailed the other down my chest and stomach until he cupped my tight balls. 

Fucking hell, I was so close. Ian ramped up his speed slowly, still trying not to make any loud slapping noises. I reached down, covering his hand to show him how to rub my taint the way I liked, then I stripped my cock quickly, seconds away from release. 

Ian moved his hand from my mouth and twisted my face around so he could kiss me and swallow my cries of pleasure. Body limp and sated, I wanted to collapse, but Ian’s strong arms kept me upright as he came a few seconds after. 

Neither of us spoke as we rinsed off but before he left the shower stall Ian gripped my chin, tilting my face up to plant a firm kiss on my lips. 

Towel wrapped around my waist, I leaned against a nearby locker and unabashedly watched Ian dress. 

“So, based on your performance in there,” I pointed to the main floor, “I think we have some work ahead of us if you’re gonna make it in my private class, but I see a lot of potential. Phone.” I held out my hand until he gave it to me and I sent myself a text so that I had his number. “I’m gonna put you down as my last appointment Wednesdays and Fridays. We’ll make a boxer out of you yet.”

Ian looked at me with an expression of mock seriousness. “Better add Mondays too. I think I need a lot of help, coach.”


End file.
